


Coming Out

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has feelings for Allison and it's time to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

It had been an hour, 27 minutes and 56 seconds since Lydia had sent the letter to Allison that detailed how she felt about her. She had wanted so badly to tell her in person but the fake confidence she pulled on everyday wasn't there to protect her any more. The second she saw Allison she knew her world would change. She knew she would change. With only the sound of her voice Allison was capable of stripping Lydia down, ridding her of false smiles and pretence, so she felt so incredibly naked it was terrifying. Every time Allison lightly grazed her arm by accident electricity shot through her body. She had realized fast that her loving someone was not the same as being in love. She had spent weeks examining her old relationships and realizing that what she for Allison wasn't just love... it was so much more. Though terrified of what it meant and entering the unknown she couldn't keep it a secret any more.

Instead she laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, forcing herself not to look at her phone for the millionth time, trying not to remember the moment she slipped the letter through the Argent's front door. It had taken her at least 20 minutes to actually do it and now she sat still pondering whether her mum would let her move schools or not. What if Allison was freaked out? What if she told everyone? Lydia wasn't ashamed of her feelings but she sure hated to be rejected and the pity in others eyes. Tears started to spill over her eyelids so she rolled over and screamed into her pillow. As turned back, mascara running down her face, she let out a huge sigh.

"Fuck." She whispered before yelling "FUCK!" 

She rolled back over stuffing pillows in front her face pretending the outside world didn't exist until there was a knock on her bedroom door. She quickly sat up trying to remove the tears from her cheeks.

"Come in." 

"Lydia? You know I don't like that language in my house." Her mum began. Lydia once again sighed.

"I know I'm sorry." Natalie registered the tears on her daughters face and moved to sit at the end of her bed.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Lydia half laughed and shook her head.

"Mum I made a huge mistake." She whispered.

"Well... whatever it is we can sort it.. together." Natalie moved further up the bed grasping at her strawberry blonde daughters hand. "Just tell me what happened."

"I told somebody I'm in love with them... well I sent them a letter telling them everything and I..." Lydia burst into tears once again and her mother rubbed her back softly. "She'd never feel that way and now its too late I've ruined our friendship.. and-"

"She?" Natalie questioned. Lydia's head snapped up to face her mother. She'd completely forgotten in her moment of sadness that she still hadn't had that talk with her.

"Mum.. I'm bisexual." Lydia whispered almost inaudibly.

"Okay honey." Natalie smiled at her daughter.

"Okay?" Lydia's face screwed into a ball of confusion.

"Yeah. As in it's okay. You're my Lydia and you always will be. I love you and I want you to be who you are and happy. I have no reason not to be okay with it. I love you Lydia." Lydia threw her arms around her mother hugging her tightly, incredibly grateful that her mother was so supportive. After a while Natalie pulled back and whipped the tears of her daughters face.

"Now who is this incredibly stupid girl you like?" Both Lydia and Natalie laughed through the strawberry blonde's tears until a soft, beautiful voice broke through the room.

"It's me." Allison stood in the door way with the letter in her hand and a small smile over her face. Immediately Natalie stood and made her way out of the bedroom.

"I think I'll leave you girls too it." She said pushing Allison inside before closing the door.

Those seconds of silence where so intense that Lydia thought she would scream. But before she knew it Allison had joined her on the bed and was holding her hands in her own.

"Lydia.. this-" She waved a hand between the girls. "This is new to me. I don't.. I don't know how to do this.. all I know is I'm in love with you too. I want to be with you. I want to hold your hand in the hallway, kiss you between classes, fall asleep holding you. I want you." Allison stumbled over her words a few times as butterflies circled her stomach. But any nervousness went out the door when Lydia's soft lips melted into her own. Their tongues moved slowly together as they began to explore depths of each other they never had before. Lydia pulled away and whispered in Allison's ear.

"I'm in love with you too."

The strawberry blonde pulled back and both the girls were crying and smiling at one another. 


End file.
